geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Audio Extraction
Audio Extraction is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by members of TouchArcade. As its name suggests, it is the official sequel to the well-known first TouchArcade collaboration, Audio Excursion. It features GoodSmile, Star77, Bio21, and AbstractDark from the original level as well as new members like T17, Cryomancer, Logik, P14, Cubecreator, and Agent. The level has now been released after almost a year, mostly due to a myriad of setbacks and delays and is now #56 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Goodsmile verified the level on August 7, 2016, after spending over 18,000 attempts on it. Gameplay T17: 'The level starts with a single speed ship sequence, and turns into an upside down mini ship, before becoming a normal gravity regular size wave, flips gravity again, and then turns into a cube which is propelled by two sets of yellow pads, then turns into a mini ball, goes through a teleportation portal, and then becomes a normal size UFO, turns upside down, then into a right side up mini UFO, before changing into an upside down mini cube, which turns right-side up as a bridge into a normal size double speed speed wave segment, which bridges into a dual wave, and then a single robot, which hits a few orbs before changing into a UFO, and then an easy triple speed ship sequence which displays the text "AUDIO EXTRACTION" and "GOOD LUCK!!!". Next is a mini upside down cube which serves as a spot for LDM. 'GoodSmile: Next is a very quick wave-ball normal size mixed dual. The ball quickly changes into a wave, and the two waves share the same gravity. There is text saying "GOODSMILE", and then the waves turn mini for a short time. Soon, the waves are mini and have different gravity. Star77: ''' Next you are a single mini ball, mini UFO, and a mini robot (shown below). The text says "STAR77", and you change into a ship, a UFO, and a ship again, before a wave again. '''Cry0mancer: Then you are a mini ship, which quickly changes into a robot, and then a UFO, which turns mini, and a normal wave, and ship. Logik: T'hen a mini ship sequence, a normal wave, and again a mini ship, again a normal wave for longer. '''P14: ' Then a mini cube, where the text displays "P14". This is a cube orb and teleportation maze. Next is a mini ball, and a mini robot. This part is now much harder since 2.1 that makes P14's part harder, but not impossible. '''CubeCreator: Then a normal cube, where text says "GO!". Soon is a ship where spikes are closing in on you, a short ball, and then a cube, where text says "CUBE CREATOR". Bio21: Next is a normal ship, and then wave. Next is a cube, and then a ship again, then a wave, short mini wave, and a normal cube, then a short auto ball and cube, where large text says "INFINITE POWER", as the song says those words. AbstractDark: Next the song changes key, and a cube is in a cloud section, where text saying "ABSTRACT" quickly rises. The cube soon is a mini cube, then a mini ship, and a mini wave. Then it transitions into a normal wave. 'Agent: '''It teleports to a ball section where text saying "AGENT" is shown. After that there is a maze of spikes in wave mode. 'GoodSmile: '''The level cuts to ship and displays all the creators who participated in the collab. It ends with a 5 space long straight flying segment with the words "GG" displayed and then the name "AUDIO EXTRACTION" is shown for the last time. Trivia * The idea for a sequel came directly after the success of Audio Excursion, but work didn't begin until the release of Update 2.0. * There is an intimidating skull in P14's part, which is actually an 8 turned sideways. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.0 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Mega-collaborations